tale_of_revolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobius
History Early History Approximately 5,086 years ago (3192): *Julian Robotnik is born on Earth. Approximately 5,065 years ago (3213): *Ivo Robotnik is born on Earth. Approximately 5,059 years ago (3219): *Julian is assigned by the United Federation to go to Mobius to conduct research on the planet and its inhabitants. His wife and son come with him. *Julian's style of research is not well received by the Mobians, and they resist him with force. This angers Julian, and he makes it his goal to get revenge on them. Approximately 5,058 years ago (3220): *Noah the Chameleon is born. Approximately 5,056 years ago (3222): *Toby the Dragon is born before Julian murders his parents, leaving him as the supposed sole surviving dragon of Mobius. Approximately 5,042 years ago (3236): *Julian, simply referring to himself as Robotnik, launches a coupe d'état against Mobland and successfully overthrows their republic, becoming their king. *Toby supposedly murders Robotnik and takes his place as King of Mobland, eventually becoming a tyrant. *Noah forms a resistance group to try and overthrow Toby, leading to the First Battle of Mobland. Noah is not successful. *After getting the attention of Sonic and his friends, the Second Battle of Mobland concludes with a resistance victory, as Toby is killed by Noah. *Noah does not accept the crown and leaves the city. *Robotnik returns, now calling himself Kintobor, and continues to try and take over Westamer. Between 5,042 & 5,039 years ago (3236 - 3239): *Noah becomes a nomadic traveler, finding and raising a small boy named Elijah. *In Hell, Toby challenges for the title of Satan and is successful in claiming it. Approximately 5,039 years ago (3239): *Toby returns to the surface with an army of demons and takes over Mobotropolis, becoming its king. *The same resistance group that fought in the Second Battle of Mobland reunites and works to defeat Toby once again in the First Battle of Mobotropolis. They are again successful, despite mass casualties. *Toby once again returns to the surface and wants to redeem himself. Both he and Noah enlist in the Mobotropolan army and are assigned to quelling threats in the Mobian Ocean with other Mobians. They dub themselves The Crew. During their travels, Espio dies. *Kintobor persuades Carson, General Wolf's son, to betray the Crew for his own safety. Carson does so, almost killing Noah and Toby. *Kintobor launches a large coup d'état against Mobotropolis, and eventually all of Westamer, with the Roboticizer. The War on Robotics begins. *''The Freedom Fighters'' moniker is first used. *Noah is roboticized during the war, but is able to gain access to his conscious. *An entire Native Mobian tribe is massacred during the war. *The Freedom Fighters win the War on Robotics, sending Kintobor into the Void, his own creation. Noah is de-roboticized. *Noah meets, and eventually marries, Jennifer. *Humans from Earth arrive on Mobius due to their planet being conquered. They are warmly welcomed, but they quickly prove to be violent. *Carson, who had been sent to Hell upon his death during the War on Robotics, is summoned by Toby to help aid the group in stopping the humans. *The humans begin to try and take over the planet, initiating the Great War, which is won by the Mobians. *Kintobor returns from the Void, bringing with him six powerful aliens he calls "The Deadly Six". *Sonic is killed by the leader of the Deadly Six, but the Freedom Fighters are successful in defeating them. *Noah and Toby enter themselves in the Races of Death in order to investigate the event. It turns out to have been created by Kintobor. They are nearly killed during, but are saved by their fellow Freedom Fighters. *Carson, having fully redeemed himself, is given a second chance on Mobius. *Noah and Jennifer have a son together named Zachary. *Toby also has a child, a stone dragon, named Leonidas, and adopts a female Mobian. *Kintobor murders Jennifer and kidnaps Zachary. The Freedom Fighters work together to get him back, and he is supposedly killed by Noah. However, he is only critically injured. *The Six Years of Peace begins. Approximately 5,033 years ago (3245): *Having redesigned and rebuilt his robotic army, Kintobor launches a coup d'état against Mobotropolis and, again, manages to become their king. *The Second Battle of Mobotropolis commences. Noah meets Page, the resistance leader from Charleston. *The Second Battle of Mobotropolis concludes with a deadly knife fight between Kintobor and Noah. Both lose their lives, but Noah is resurrected by Toby. *Noah accepts the crown and becomes the King of Mobotropolis. He also begins dating, and eventually marries, Page, in the next decade. *Toby divides his time on Mobius and in Hell to conduct his duties as Satan. Approximately 5,023 years ago (3255): *Upon reaching manhood, Leonidas begins leading a group known as The Kingslayers, whose members all share a goal of getting rid of all of the monarchies within Westamer. *They capture Noah one night and demand him to relinquish the crown. He does so the following morning, and orders that Mobotropolis be converted into a republic. *Feeling disgraced for his actions, Noah leaves the city. His family follows. *Leonidas is successful in eliminating the monarchies, but is ultimately murdered by Toby, his own father, for getting too far out of control. *Kintobor meets Reaver, a fellow human. They agree to work together in order to take over Westamer. *Kintobor and Reaver murder General Wolf, capture Carson, and force him to compete in a battle royale against his will. *The battle royale, created and run by Reaver, is disguised as a game show with a large gold prize, and many Mobians enter. The Freedom Fighters enter as well to investigate. *Carson is disguised under a kabuki mask and is a skilled, vicious killer. When he is unmasked by the Freedom Fighters, he confesses the truth of what happened to him and his father. *Noah uses a bow and arrow to blow up the force field surrounding the island in order to escape. Zachary, who was believed to have died, is left behind. He is later found. *Kintobor and Reaver begin to have a falling out. Reaver betrays Kintobor by stealing all of the Chaos Emeralds and going off on his own. *The Freedom Fighters pursue Reaver. He murders Page and later blinds Noah, all before having his mansion blown up. He is assumed dead after it collapses on him. *Valdez, the acting Master of the Shinobi Clan, arrives in Westamer and explains to Noah that he is the last living descendant of the Bride of Constant Vigil, who is his aunt. As a result, Noah is the only one who can properly claim the title of Master of the Shinobi Clan. *Noah agrees to go to Shinobi Island after being told that he will learn how to live with his blindness. While there, his other four senses are enhanced. *After three months, Noah wishes to visit with his friends and family. Valdez denies this and begins torturing Noah in order for him to stop asking. *Zachary asks Toby if he wants to go with him to investigate Shinobi Island, but Toby declines, stating that he must tend to a war in Hell. Zachary goes to Shinobi Island alone. *Toby, amid the war in Hell, ultimately decides to leave and goes after Zachary. *After failing to stop Valdez and the rest of the Shinobi Clan, Valdez beheads Zachary in front of Noah. Toby arrives as this happens and kills every member of the Shinobi Clan. Toby rescues Noah. *Kintobor revives Noah's sight in an effort to brainwash him and assassinate Toby and Carson. His plan backfires when Noah begins to target Kintobor as well. Noah is later saved. *After numerous failed attempts at taking over Westamer, Kintobor unveils nuclear bombs. The Freedom Fighters, as well as Kintobor and his family, take shelter and place themselves into stasis before it drops. It destroys all of Westamer. Modern History Approximately 23 years ago (8255): *The Freedom Fighters learn that they were frozen for five thousands years. They originally believed that they were frozen for only five hundred years. *Kintobor and his family emerge from their pods in Easmerca. Kintobor returns to Westamer while his family stays in Easmerca. *New violent monsters are seen living on Mobius, including the Deathclaw. *Kintobor continues to try and take over Westamer, but is eventually killed for good by Toby. *Ivo, Kintobor's son, learns of his father's death. He quits his job as a scientist in Shady Sands and seeks revenge. *The Freedom Fighters travel to and explore Easmerca for the first time. Carson convinces Erica, a school teacher in Shady Sands, to quit her job and travel with the group. *While exploring Winterfell, Ivo launches a coup d'état of his own on the city and kills the mayor, Ned. The Freedom Fighters, alongside Winterfell's historian, Kathryn, escape and flee into a forest. *They take refuge with Maximus, a bobcat, and his family. His parents are later murdered by Ivo's robots, leaving him orphaned. He joins the Freedom Fighters. *The Freedom Fighters prepare for the Battle of Winterfell and win with guerrilla-based tactics and the seven Chaos Emeralds. This is the first time Noah initiates his super form. *Ivo flees Winterfell before the Freedom Fighters can get to him, leaving his wife, Heather, behind. They pursue Ivo to Westamer. *A storm causes them to crash on an island called Megaton, where one of Kintobor's failed nuclear bombs resides. They work to both safely diffuse the bomb and deal with the inhabitants. *The Freedom Fighters return to Westamer and hunt for Ivo. Carson proposes to and marries Erica during this time. *The locals' tips direct them to the far west side of the continent, where they eventually are trapped inside of an abandoned cabin and are gassed. *They awaken in a locked down warehouse with seven other Mobians and learn that they will be forced to partake in an investigative killing game, directed by the masked Furfante. He gives incentives to the Mobians in order for them to kill one another and try to get away with it. *When the Freedom Fighters are the last ones standing, they manage to escape in an anticlimactic way. *Outside of the warehouse, the Freedom Fighters are surrounded by many armed Mobians. Furfante emerges from the crowd, who he addresses as The Burgundy Warriors and takes his mask off, revealing himself to be Ivo. *Ivo chooses one of the Freedom Fighters to die in order for everyone else to enter Burgundy Town. He picks Carson and proceeds to shoot him to death in front of everyone. *In Burgundy Town, the men are forced to work intense physical labor, while the women are forced to work in a Gentlemen's Club. *Noah manages to escape and alerts the General of Mobotropolis of their situation, and the First Siege of Burgundy Town begins the following morning. *The Mobotropolan army is defeated, but despite, Toby, Erica, Kathryn and Heather all manage to escape during the battle. Noah is left behind due to his injuries. *Ivo greatly increases Noah's physical strength. Jim, Ivo's second-in-command, unintentionally decreases Noah's intelligence drastically. He hides this from Ivo. *The Freedom Fighters gain the support of Leon, the king of Hammerhigh, by returning a crown that Fang, the mayor of Déorroth, stole from him. *While in Déorroth, Toby kills two civilians in self-defense. In response, Fang gives his allegiance to Ivo and becomes his spy. *The Freedom Fighters gain the support of Jewel, the mayor of Lancaster Rock, as well as the mayors of Mobland and Charleston. They form an alliance called The Allied Forces. *Fang secretly records the Allied Forces' strategy meetings and sends them to Ivo, sabotaging the group. *Fang murders Leon in Hammerhigh. This results in a quick defeat for the Allied Forces during the Second Siege of Burgundy Town. General Hawk of Mobotropolis dies during the siege. *The Burgundy Warriors claim the territory of Hammerhigh. *The leaders of the Allied Forces then try to steal the Chaos Emeralds from Ivo. Again, with Fang's sabotaging, the group's attempt results in failure. *Noah, under Ivo's control, kills General Kangaroo of Mobland and General Swan of Charleston, and captures Kathryn. Toby, Erica, Heather, and Jewel escape. Fang pretends he is being held hostage. *Ivo confronts Jim about Noah's mental state and has him demoted from second-in-command. This causes his chip to be turned off. He surrenders himself to the Freedom Fighters and tells them everything he knows. *Jim learns from the Freedom Fighters that his son, James, was killed during Ivo's killing game. In retaliation, Jim becomes their spy. *With Jim recording Ivo's announcement of taking over Charleston, the eventual Battle of Charleston results in a quick victory for the Allied Forces. *Ivo believes Fang betrayed him. Angered by Ivo's claims, Fang denounces his loyalty from him and leaves his service. *Ivo bombs Déorroth, killing everyone in the city with the exception of Fang. *Ivo discovers that Jim's chip has been turned off, confirming that he was the spy, not Fang. Ivo promptly murders Jim. *Fang sneaks back into Burgundy Town and steals all seven of the Chaos Emeralds. He delivers them to Mobotropolis and anonymously gives them to the Freedom Fighters before the Battle of Mobotropolis III. *Ivo is offered to surrender. He refuses. Toby engages his super form for the first time and the War on Burgundy Warriors concludes with an Allied Forces victory. *Toby attempts to take Ivo prisoner, but Jewel shoots him to death, getting revenge for the death of her son. *Maximus, Noah, and Kathryn are all rescued after the battle, and Burgundy Town is liberated. *Noah is rehabilitated back to normal, but is taken to court by General Swan's family. Noah is found not guilty due to an insanity plea, but pays the family for distress and damages. *An opportunity to explore and work in space opens up. Toby, Noah, and Kathryn agree to go. Everyone else stays behind. *The spacecraft the Mobians are working on is attacked by aliens known as Xenomorphs. They murder everyone on board except for Toby, Noah, and Kathryn. *Ellen Ripley, a human from Earth, helps them escape. As they leave, Toby is slaughtered by multiple Xenomorphs in front of Noah. He, Kathryn, and Ellen successfully escape. *The trip back to Mobius takes four years. Noah and Kathryn take turns spending two years in stasis. Unbeknownst to the two, they were gone for seventeen years on Mobius, making for a combined twenty-one years of absence. Two Years Ago (8276): *Mobotropolis is in ruins when Noah, Kathryn, and Ellen return. They are immediately rushed into a manhole by a raven named Edgar. *Underground, they see a civilization called New Mobotropolis. They learn that Fang of Déorroth is the leader of The New Freedom Fighters. He explains to the three everything that has happened in the last fifteen years with the ongoing Cybernetic War against Axel, a cyborg created by Ivo. *Noah and Kathryn reintroduce themselves to their friends, including Erica, who has given birth to Carson's unborn child, named after his father. *Fang gives Noah, Kathryn, and Ellen an initiation in order to join the New Freedom Fighters by sending supplies to both of their forts in Hammerhigh and Déorroth. They are ambushed by Axel's cyborgs at Déorroth, and six Freedom Fighters are taken prisoner. They are quickly saved with guerrilla-based tactics. *Fang gives permission to Noah, Kathryn, and Ellen to look at a cyborg suit that Erica has been working on for nine months. *Erica says she needs more specific parts for the suit, and Noah and Kathryn volunteer to go. Edgar and a small group of Freedom Fighters come with. They are ambushed in a junkyard and Edgar is killed. *Edgar's killer is revealed to be Axel. Axel recognizes Noah and Kathryn as two of his priority one targets and attempts to kill them. They escape with the parts they need. *Erica's suit is completed. The Freedom Fighters plan on using the suit to infiltrate Axel's base in Mobotropolis. Ellen volunteers herself to wear and use the suit. *Ellen is able to successfully enter Axel's base and steal a Chaos Emerald, but is killed by Axel. *A battle ensues outside of the base, which results in a victory for the Freedom Fighters. *While scouting out Charleston, Kathryn finds and steals a Chaos Emerald. *The Freedom Fighters launch an assault on Charleston to free prisoners held there. Among the prisoners is a fox named Demereeus, who appears to have amnesia. The Freedom Fighters win the battle. *The Freedom Fighters travel to Winterfell in Easmerca and meet with Apollo, the mayor. He joins their cause. *Axel attacks their ship on their way back to Westamer. The damage to the ship results in it sinking with everyone on board. *The Freedom Fighters awaken in Aquatropolis, an underwater civilization, under the care of a doctor named Razor. It is later discovered that he is the Aquatropolis' prince. Razor joins their cause after the Freedom Fighters clean up the ruins of their ship. *Erica and J.R. work together to capture one of Axel's cyborgs and probe its memory. They learn of the last Chaos Emerald in Mobland. *Fang promotes Erica and J.R. to a rank called Freedom Fighter First Class. *The Freedom Fighters, with help of their new allies, storm Axel's base in Mobland and obtain the last Chaos Emerald. They destroy the base afterward. *Axel murders Erica and taunts her son and other Freedom Fighters. He spares the rest. *Noah initiates his super form and leads the charge for their final battle. Demereeus reveals his true form: a shapeshifting dragon. Maximus is brutally murdered by Axel during the fight. *Noah uses Chaos Control to freeze time in order to decapitate Axel, ending the Cybernetic War. *Charleston soldiers steal Axel's corpse and flee the battlefield. *After the Axel Crisis, Fang is elected Mayor of Mobotropolis. *Noah, Demereeus, Kathryn, and Carson are transported inside of Red Mountain, where they meet Lord Draco, a psychic dragon. *Draco promises to protect the Mobians if they allow a small garrison of dragons inside each city in Westamer. Noah accepts the proposal. The mayors of each city are also offered the same proposal and they all accept. In return, their cities are rebuilt and nightly parties are held. *Draco asks Noah if he wishes to be the general of his army. He declines. *Draco declares his true intentions of wanting to conquer Mobius. He critically injures Fang and takes over Mobotropolis as king. *Draco demands that each citizen give him their most valuable item to swear fealty. Noah surrenders the Chaos Emeralds and Carson is taken under Draco's wing after attempting to offer his mother's ashes, which were declined. *The dragons easily take over every major territory in Westamer, as well as Aquatropolis. Razor is forced to the surface and his Tsunami Stones are stolen. *Kathryn and Bella, the swan mayor of Charleston, are captured by Draco's forces in Charleston and is sent to work in the mines. *The Mobians hide in Knothole Village. Asher, a criminal on the run, joins the Freedom Fighters there. *A stone dragon named Tremor flees from the Kingdom of the Iron Scales and aids the Mobians. *The Freedom Fighters are able to steal a locked box from Draco's treasury. Asher is the only one who can open it, and the Tsunami Stone is found inside. *While fighting off dragons, the Mobians discover that Draco is unable to read minds through aluminum. J.R. begins producing helmets of this material at mass quantity. *Noah and Demereeus rescue Kathryn from the mines. Bella is left behind in the chaos. *Draco names Carson a general. Draco prepares his army for the eradication of Mobians. *The Mobians challenge Draco outside of Mobotropolis. Razor surprises Draco's forces with the Tsunami Stone and the Mobians attack. *Carson kills Tremor during the battle, and Demereeus kills Draco. This prompts Draco's soldiers to all either commit suicide or surrender themselves to the Mobians, ending the Draconic War. *After the war, Noah proposes to Kathryn. She accepts. *Carson is branded a traitor against the Mobian people and is exiled to Easmerca by Fang. *Loki, an inferno dragon, becomes the General of Mobotropolis. *Noah and Kathryn officially marry one month later. During their wedding, Asher is sent to Fort Lancaster Rock by Fang as a recruit to pay for his crimes. *Asher witnesses Axel murder Finn, a fellow recruit. Asher escapes the fort and flees to Easmerca while Axel both beheads Loki and destroys the fort. *News spreads of both Asher's escape and Axel's return. As it does, the seven Chaos Emeralds are stolen from Noah and Kathryn's home. They believe it is Asher's doing, but in actuality, it was Bella, the mayor of Charleston, wanting to gain the resurrected Axel's favor. *Bella, who survived the mines and became Fang's girlfriend, convinces Fang to convert Mobotropolis into a monarchy in order to deal with Axel's return. They become King and Queen of Mobotropolis, unifying Mobotropolis with Charleston. *The Mobian Victory alliance is created and a manhunt for both Asher and Axel begins. *Noah and Kathryn go to Golden Rock City, a commune led by Elaena, a demon. She refuses to join Mobian Victory, but helps them find Asher's family. They meet Sean, Asher's younger brother, here. *Demereeus is sent to the Great Forest with a search party. There, he finds large footprints leaving Noah and Kathryn's house. *Bella convinces Fang to go to Fort Lancaster Rock with soldiers from Charleston. It turns out to be a setup, as Bella and the Charleston soldiers are working with Axel. Bella stabs Fang to death. She returns to Mobotropolis and claims that Asher killed Fang there. *Asher, in disguise, is found in Mobland and taken into custody. He is interrogated and tortured by Bella, and is later publicly executed by a large figure in golden armor, called the Mountain, who is actually Axel in disguise. *Charleston soldiers arrive at Noah and Kathryn's house early the next morning and take them to Bella. Bella reveals that she is the daughter of General Swan, and goes in depth in explaining all of her secrets and motives to them. *Bella sends Noah and Kathryn into the dungeons to be tortured by the Mountain. *Demereeus hires a private investigator named Jacques to investigate the footprints he saw outside of Noah and Kathryn's house. *Demereeus and Jacques learn from J.R. that Noah and Kathryn were escorted by Charleston soldiers to Bella's castle and have been inside for hours. With this, Jacques believes that Bella is a prime suspect after their investigation. *Jacques goes to question Bella and gets her to confess her crimes, but is murdered by Axel. *Demereeus storms in and confronts Bella. The Mobotropolis soldiers turn on Bella during this and they engage in a fight. Word spreads and riots begin outside. *Demereeus finds Bella, who surrenders herself. She is gutted and hanged from her castle by him. *Axel, who witnesses this from the city gates, flees. Noah and Kathryn are rescued. *The citizens of Mobotropolis want Demereeus to lead them after he provides evidence of Bella being a tyrant. *Sterling, a stallion who is the Mobotropolis general, proposes that he and Demereeus act as co-mayors until Axel is defeated. *The Mobotropolis castle is torn down. Charleston is officially removed from the Mobian Victory alliance, and Demereeus and Sterling work to recruit more soldiers. *Golden Rock City joins the Mobian Victory alliance. *During a memorial service held for Fang, Axel invades Mobotropolis with a large army of SWATbots and attacks the Mobians. Sterling is killed in the ambush and everyone flees to either Knothole Village or New Mobotropolis. *Apollo and Noah go to Easmerca to recruit mercenaries from Shady Sands. Among the recruits are Carson and Beskha, a meerkat. *The Freedom Fighters take back Mobotropolis with their many new soldiers. During the battle, Razor is placed in a coma. *Mobian Victory meets Merek, Razor's father and king of Aquatropolis. He joins them in their fight against Axel and they quickly pursue him. *Merek is murdered by Axel after exhausting himself with the Tsunami Stone. In response, the Aquatropolan soldiers immediately retreats with the Tsunami Stone. Despite this, Mobian Victory wins the battle. Axel flees towards the coast. *Demereeus begins learning spells from ancient draconic books and runes. The signs of intense paranoia begins to show. *Razor awakens and rejoins Mobian Victory on the surface. *Soldiers from Charleston arrive at the Mobotropolis gates and beg for forgiveness. Demereeus lets them in, but they immediately meet up with a swan named Jaime, who is planning on betraying Mobian Victory with them and getting for the death of his sister, Bella. *Jaime poisons all of the soldiers and, with the Charleston soldiers, leads an ambush against Mobian Victory. They easily kill a majority of their soldiers. *Beskha tries to murder Carson during the chaos, having been persuaded by Jaime to join his cause, but he is able to fend her off and kill her. *Jaime flees during the fighting. Demereeus chases him, but a rhino named Brutus defends Jaime. Demereeus kills Brutus and Jaime escapes Westamer. *Axel returns with his army and attacks. Mobian Victory is on the brink of defeat, but a mysterious figure, who is actually Toby, emerges from the sky and turns Axel into stone, encasing all seven Chaos Emeralds with him. *Five of Elaena's elite guardsmen from Golden Rock City aid the Mobians in finishing off the cyborgs. *Demereeus' paranoia reaches its breaking point. He leaves Mobotropolis for Red Mountain in order to learn more about the spells. While there, he is declared "the Chosen One" by an unknown human. *Noah takes over as both General and Mayor of Mobotropolis in Demereeus' absence. One Year Ago (8277): *Apollo tells Noah of Ulric, a swan who is the Mayor of Ironrath in Easmerca. Apollo believes that he may be the father of Bella and Jaime. A small party goes with Noah and Apollo to Ironrath to talk to him. *After Ulric confirms that he is Bella and Jaime's father and declaring that he will never forgive Noah, Kathryn, or Demereeus, Noah surrenders himself to Ironrath's form of justice: one month in "the Colosseum". Kathryn and Four, one of the elite guardsmen for Elaena, joins him. *The three learn of a masked human who has superiority over Ulric and is addressed as "Mr. R". *Within the span of one month, Mr. R, who is Reaver in disguise, wins the Mobotropolis mayoral election and corrupts all of Westamer, as well as Easmerca, with another industrialization movement through intense bribery and threats, t-Virus bombs, which turns Mobians into violent mutants, and his "Droogs" who act as his law enforcers. *Before the final day of Noah and Kathryn's sentence in the Colosseum, Tybalt, Ulric's youngest son, allows the two to escape in return for a favor in the future. *Noah and Kathryn come across violent Mobians known as "Psychos" and narrowly escape Easmerca with assistance from Apollo, who was one of the victims heavily threatened by Reaver. *Noah and Kathryn go to Red Mountain to look for Demereeus and find him, but he has forgotten most of the spells he has learned. They travel throughout Westamer to meet with Mobian Victory allies. *In Mobotropolis, Carson leads a small group of protesters against Reaver. *Reaver punishes Ulric for allowing Noah and Kathryn to escape by releasing t-Virus bombs all over Easmerca. *The Freedom Fighters reunite with Carson and temporarily flee Mobotropolis. They are captured by Psychos and are forced to deliver drugs for them. Noah begins to form an addiction to Glass after this ordeal. *A boar named Chris has assumed the role of General of Mobotropolis, and de factor commander, in Noah's absence. *The Freedom Fighters are reunited with J.R. and meet Hawkeye, a sharpshooter. *Forces are sent to Winterfell to rescue Apollo and his people. *The Freedom Fighters are captured by Reaver. While in a holding cell, they meet Sean, who Noah and Kathryn recognize as Asher's younger brother. He helps them escape and tells them of potential allies in Efrashia. *The trip to Efrashia is dangerous due to treacherous waters, which is believed to be Razor's doing. *The realm of Wingmar is inhabited by humans and horses from Earth, and are ruled by King Therryn. He joins Mobian Victory in exchange for land in Westamer. King Therryn's Wingmar Riders prove to be abnormally strong and powerful in combat against both Psychos and mutants. *Mobian Victory plans on taking over Reaver's three major casinos in Westamer, starting with Hammerhigh, then Charleston, and finally Mobotropolis. *They are successful in taking over the casinos in Hammerhigh and Charleston. In Charleston, Razor returns and helps the Freedom Fighters with his Tsunami Stone. *Reaver gives Tybalt a book and orders him to not open it. He complies. *In Mobotropolis, Chris is killed by Psychos and J.R. is killed by Droogs. Despite the losses, Mobian Victory prevails and overwhelms Reaver, causing him to abandon his final casino, ending the War on Reaver. *Noah frees three dragons: Boris, a giant dragon, Jackie, a regular dragon, and L, a looper dragon, who were all captured by Reaver. *Noah spots Jaime trying to flee and cuts off his dominant hand. Noah is stopped by Demereeus as Jaime, Ulric, and Tybalt all escape Mobotropolis. *While leaving the Mobotropolis casino, a mutant bites Demereeus. Noah quickly beheads Demereeus so he does not turn, sending him to Red Mountain. Demereeus is immediately taken prisoner upon his arrival. He is tortured and is forced to reproduce with many female dragons in order to conceive more shapeshifting dragons. *Ulric and Jaime leave Westamer for Easmerca. Tybalt does not go with them and lives in extreme poverty in Charleston. *Dark Oak, an alien, declares to a group known as The Metarex that "Operation: Seed" will commence on Mobius in one month. *An otter is promoted to General of Mobotropolis, and Nikki, a lynx, is elected as the Mayor of Mobotropolis one month later. *Dark Oak arrives on Mobius and steals the planet's life source, the Planet Egg. He fends off the Freedom Fighters and escapes. Wildlife begins to die at a rapid rate. *Albert, the executive director of the Westamer Space Association, invites Noah, Kathryn, Carson, Hawkeye, Jackie, and L to join him on the Blue Typhoon to stop Dark Oak. *The Freedom Fighters leave Mobius to pursue Dark Oak and detect a disturbance on planet Hydo. They learn that its Planet Egg has also been stolen by the Metarex. The Metarex fleet on this planet is destroyed and the Planet Egg is restored. *Noah has a dream about a mysterious individual, who is believed to be Toby, wanting "the Chosen One", who is believed to be Demereeus. *Reese, an arachnid Golden Rock City soldier, sells his soul to Toby in exchange for enchanted powers during a battle with Psychos. Elaena disapproves of this and attempts to have him killed, but he escapes. *The Freedom Fighters destroy a Metarex fleet on planet Breezer and restore its Planet Egg. They learn that the Metarex has possession of fake Chaos Emeralds that can only be used once. *Demereeus frees himself and Loki from their cells and attempt to escape Red Mountain. *The Freedom Fighters destroy Metarex clones of themselves on planet Terra and restore its Planet Egg. *Noah has a dream about Elaena speaking with supposedly Toby, about disposing of a Mobian named Reese's family. *Reese begins looking for Noah and learns that he, and the other Freedom Fighters, are in space. *Reese returns to Golden Rock City to find his family murdered by Elaena. In retaliation, Reese murders all of Elaena's elite guardsmen, including Four, and ultimately murders her, leaving Golden Rock City in anarchy. *The Freedom Fighters destroy a powerful and unusual Metarex that is composed of an indefinite mass of nanites on the planet Hobid and restore its Planet Egg. *Demereeus, disguised as a chameleon, successfully escapes Red Mountain without Loki and flees to Mobotropolis. *Tybalt nearly dies trying to find a group from Charleston going to Mobotropolis, finding out that the "group" only consists of a bull named Jerry and a cow named Margaret. They let Tybalt join them. *The Freedom Fighters destroy a powerful Metarex vessel, called the Hellship. *The Blue Typhoon lands on the planet Felya for repairs. Carson and Hawkeye accidentally active a rock slide inside of a cave and discover an underground factory. *L joins the two, and together, they discover that the Master Emerald is being used to produce the false Chaos Emeralds at mass quantity. After fighting off the patrolling Metarex fleet, the Freedom Fighters escape Felya with the Master Emerald in tow. *Red Pine, one of the Metarex commanders, confronts Dark Oak about the Mobians. For this confrontation, Dark Oak sends Red Pine after the Mobians, as well as a fleet to Mobius. *Demereeus learns of the Metarex situation and rejoins the army, helping them fend off the incoming fleet. The Mobians are successful in defeating them. *During the battle in Mobotropolis, dragons from Red Mountain, led by a two-headed dragon named Agathor, attack Mobland for their food and water. The dragons are successful in their raid. *Noah has a dream about Reese attacking Demereeus, demanding Demereeus to tell him where Noah is. This happens in reality, and Reese ultimately incapacitates Demereeus and captures him. Demereeus eventually escapes. *Red Pine surrounds the Blue Typhoon and immediately attacks them. Noah and L use the Master Emerald to engage their super forms and fight back, ultimately killing Red Pine. *A draconic messenger from Red Mountain arrives in Mobotropolis to tell General Otter that King Aragon is opening trade during the famine and drought. *The Wingmar Riders in Mobotropolis hear of the raid against their town, which prompts them to leave the capital's defense. General Otter orders Mobian Victory to not negotiate with King Aragon or any dragons from here on out. *The Freedom Fighters reach the end of their Solar System and enter an intergalactic cloister, referred to as the Galaxy Corridor. They fight Yellow Zelkova, a strong Metarex commander, and are able to get away from him. *Ulric and Jaime are denied entry into Ironrath and are branded as traitors. *Black Narcissus, a narcissistic Metarex commander, invites the Mobians onto his vessel in order for them to talk. Their discussion ends in violence. *Black Narcissus stabs Kathryn during their fighting. Noah witnesses this, and through his intense rage and with the energy from the false Chaos Emeralds, engages a dark form alongside L. The two quickly murder all of the Metarex, and incapacitate Black Narcissus. The Mobians abandon his vessel. *Ulric and Jaime receive help from Apollo in Winterfell, but Jaime does not go with Ulric to Yurika. Instead, he willingly puts himself into Winterfell custody, while Ulric leaves. *Pale Bayleaf, a cold and calculated Metarex commander, agrees to, but eventually ends, an alliance between the humans of Earth after they failed to murder their leader, Molly, in exchange for mercy. *Molly gives one final stand against Pale Bayleaf on her own, but she is quickly murdered. The Mobians retaliate by shooting down Pale Bayleaf’s vessel and critically injuring him. The Mobians give Molly a proper burial afterward and leave Earth. *King Aragon learns from General Agathor of a shortage of food in Red Mountain and plans to conquer the abandoned Golden Rock City. *Albert chases a small Metarex fleet into an energy storm and is trapped by Yellow Zelkova, Black Narcissus, and Pale Bayleaf inside. The Mobians are quickly overwhelmed and barely escape to an unknown planet. Pale Bayleaf pursues them. *L and Hawkeye distract Pale Bayleaf long enough to allow the other Mobians to escape a civilization with the supplies. The Blue Typhoon is repaired, but a Metarex manages to sneak into the vessel and leaves with the Mobians. *Noah dreams of Toby, seeing him considerably weak, asking if Reese has found him. Toby also says that Noah must “open the gate” within Red Mountain before it is too late. *The Mobians are attacked by a Metarex fleet, who anticipates every single one of their moves. They are then attacked by Yellow Zelkova, who forces them to crash on a planet consisting of lava and lightning storms. *The Mobians learn that the Metarex are actually sentient trees and not robots after shattering Yellow Zelkova’s armor. He is easily defeated after this happens, drowning in lava. *Dark Oak declares this the last straw and demands the Metarex who has snuck onto the Blue Typhoon to kill everyone on board. It murders Jackie, slitting her throat. It is unable to murder Albert before being noticed and incapacitated by L. *Dark Oak captures the Blue Typhoon and forcefully sends it to planet Green Gate, where the Mobians learn of the Metarex’s origin, believing that Dark Oak stoke Green Gate’s Planet Egg and harnessed its energy for unlimited power, effectively killing his own planet, as well as the women and children on it. *Dark Oak invites the Mobians to battle with him after stealing the Master Emerald from their possession. They accept. *The Master Emerald is destroyed during the battle, killing Black Narcissus and Pale Bayleaf. *Harnessing the remaining power of the Master Emerald, Dark Oak commences the final phase of Operation: Seed. The life sources of everyone and everything in the universe begins to fade, being consumed with negative energy. *Hawkeye discovers that the negative energy radiating from Dark Oak has purified the false Chaos Emeralds. Noah and L initiate their super forms and destroy a large oak tree seed that is pulsating the negative energy. Current Year (8278): *The Mobians return home and are heralded as heroes. During the medal ceremony, Kathryn announces her retirement from active combat. *Noah spots Reese within a crowd of Mobians and pursues him after the ceremony, finally learning of both Reese’s story and why he was having the dreams. Reese becomes Noah’s protector. *Noah and Reese see that the dragons are building a fortress around Red Mountain and are working to build a large army. Noah alerts Mobian Victory of this and tells them to be prepared for an attack. *With assistance from Demereeus - who refuses to tell Noah of his experiences inside Red Mountain - Boris, and L, Noah and Reese are teleported inside of Red Mountain to try and find the aforementioned gate. *The “gate” is revealed to be the Gates of Hell by Lucifer himself, after revealing that Noah’s dreams about Toby, which was actually his rotting, deceased corpse, were all a ruse in order for him to do this. *Kathryn is appointed an officer position for the Westamer Environmental Protection Agency. *Carson and Hawkeye hear the active chimes of the seven Chaos Emeralds held inside of Axel’s stone encasement. They alert General Otter of this and officially enlist in the Mobotropolis army. *Tybalt meets Demereeus for the first time and apologizes on behalf of his family for their actions against the Freedom Fighters. They have a long conversation together, which leads to Demereeus potentially promising Tybalt a job in the capitol, as well as Tybalt showing Demereeus the mysterious book Reaver gave him. This is stolen from him the following morning. *Noah dreams of meeting Toby, who confirms to him that he is no longer the acting entity of Satan and is deceased. He gives a heartbroken Noah encouragement and revitalizes him with internal youth before disappearing. *After clear indications from the Mobians of untrustworthiness to the dragons of Red Mountain, the latter begins their attack on Westamer. They murder the mayor of Hammerhigh and capture its civilians, forcing them into slave labor. *The dragons attempt to siege Déorroth, but fail due to Mobian Victory’s preparedness. A young soldier “kills” Agathor and sends him back to Red Mountain. General Otter orders all of Mobian Victory to rendezvous at the fallen Hollow Hill site, where he plans out the rescue mission for those in Hammerhigh. *Aquatropolis is raided by water dragons after Razor leaves. They target and capture Arabelle, Razor's pregnant wife, and steal most of the castle's treasury. They do not siege the city in the name of Aragon and leave. *Winterfell is also raided by dragons after Apollo leaves. While traveling across the Great Ocean, Apollo urges his soldiers to surrender, not wanting to have any casualties. As the dragons siege the city, Jaime escapes into the forest. *Underground in New Mobotropolis, Tybalt meets a green grizzly bear named Strider. He also talks to Kathryn and requests that she put in a good word for him at the capitol so that he may get a job there, recalling back to their deal made in Ironrath. She agrees. *At the rendezvous point for Mobian Victory, soldiers of the Mobotropolis army are suspicious of Hawkeye and Carson, especially due to the latter's previous allegiance to Lord Draco. The couple stands up to them. *Mobian Victory reclaims Hammerhigh and installs a garrison of soldiers in the city. *Noah begins to train a young human male named Anakin how to fight. *Razor and Apollo both arrive at the coast of Charleston and make their way to the rendezvous point. *Jaime discovers Maximus' old cabin in the Winterfell Forest and stays there. Wars and Battles Main Locations Solar System Planet Mobius has three moons. Other planets that neighbor Mobius include: *Hydo *Breezer *Terra *Hobid *Felya Continents *Easmerca *Efrashia *Westamer *Yurika Islands *Devil's Island *Megaton *Shinobi Island Main Political Factions *Cybernetic Empire (overthrown) *Golden Rock City Cult (in anarchy) *Kingdom of Aquatropolis *Kingdom of the Iron Scales **Kingdom of the Withered Scales (formerly) *Kingdom of Mobland **Kingdom of Wingmar (formerly) *Kingdom of Mobotropolis (overthrown) *Kintobor Empire (destroyed) *Republics of Mobius (in jeopardy) Main Political Alliances *Allied Forces (inactive) **Charleston **Déorroth (removed due to Fang the Weasel's betrayal) **Hammerhigh **Lancaster Rock **Mobland **Mobotropolis *Mobian Victory **Aquatropolis **Charleston (removed due to Jaime the Swan's betrayal) **Déorroth **Golden Rock City (inactive due to Eleana the Demon's "death") **Hammerhigh **Lancaster Rock (removed due to being reduced to fort) **Mobland **Mobotropolis **Winterfell Mobian Regions and Territories Zones and Areas *Colosseum *Fort Knothole *Fort Lancaster Rock (formerly a city) *Great Forest *Great Desert *Hell *Hollow Hill Valley *New Mobotropolis (formerly a city) *Red Mountain *Time Stone Sanctuary (floating) **(The Time Stones are currently hidden within Burgundy Town.) *Treacherous Waters of Efrashia *Winterfell Forest Measurements Weight Measured in stone (1 stone = approximately 6.35 kilograms or 14 pounds). Height Measured in marks (1 mark = approximately 1.4 centimeters or a little over 1/2 inch). Month/Day Calculations The current year on Mobius is 8278. Each Mobius year is 365 days long, and each month corresponds to a certain set of numbers as seen below: *January - 1 through 31 *February - 32 through 59 *March - 60 through 90 *April - 91 through 120 *May - 121 through 151 *June - 152 through 181 *July - 182 through 212 *August - 213 through 243 *September - 244 through 273 *October - 274 through 304 *November - 305 through 334 *December - 335 through 365 Currency The denomination of Mobian currency is the coin. There are five different coins on Mobius: copper, silver, electrum, gold, and platinum. Each coin's worth are seen below: *10 Copper = 1 Silver *50 Copper = 5 Silver = 1 Electrum *100 Copper = 10 Silver = 2 Electrum = 1 Gold *1,000 Copper = 100 Silver = 20 Electrum = 10 Gold = 1 Platinum Background Information The Tale of Revolution series officially began on August 8, 2014, with Noah the Chameleon and Toby the Dragon being the first two main characters the participants created. They were aged 16 and 14 respectively. The series has been continuing ever since. As of November 18, 2019, Noah the Chameleon is still alive and serves as the main protagonist for the series. Noah is now 48 years old, and has spent 5,002 years in stasis. Toby the Dragon, having rarely been seen or used, was seen as a rotting corpse being controlled by Lucifer. In one of Noah’s dreams, Toby said that “he has been gone for a long, long time,” confirming that he is deceased.